


Headsets

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Language, M/M, SK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be game night, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headsets

**Author's Note:**

> for eldurwen, and thank you for the prompt!! i'msorryi'msoslow!!! ...i feel like i killed a boss-level monster, figuring out the ao3 formatting for this. =p now, has haru been watching steven universe??

Haru? Haruuuu? Am I going the right way? I'm getting nervous, I don't see him!

He's there. Just be careful.

This place makes me nervous!

Don't fight the feeling. Use your instincts.

You really need new material, Haru!

Is that him?! _rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!!_

Got ya!

AHHHHHHHHHHARUI'MSORRY!!!

Haaaaahhhhh.

Nice one, Sousuka! Ahahaha, sorry, Makoto!

Haruuuuuu!

It's all right, Makoto. We've still got them where we want them.

So you _wanted_ to lose? Loser.

Shut up.

I don't know where he was!

I'm a ninja.

Tch. In your dreams. You're too tall to be a ninja.

I could be a ninja.

Sousuke? Have you moved at all?

Don't tell me...!

Ehhhhhhhhhh! Haru, I've still got forty seconds before I can respawn!

Makoto, don't say that out loud, they can hear you!

Makoto is too pure for your strategizing, Haru!

Ehhhhhh?

I had no idea you were a dirty low-down spawn killer. You ignoble clod.

Hey, I'm just taking advantage of opportunities.

You're afraid of Makoto sniping you.

I have never been sniped by Tachibana.

Ignoble clod.

Eh? Sousuke, don't call me that, it's Makoto, right?

Makoto! Stop being nice to the ignoble clod!

Sorry, but there are no friendships in _Request of Duty_.

I'll remember that.

Haru, it's ten seconds now! I'm sorry, I can't do anything...

Don't worry.

But I'm not really contributing...

I said don't worry.

Mmmmhmmmhmmmmmm!

Sorry, Tachibana, but it looks like your nap... Eh!?!?

Haru! You got him?!

Who's the ninja now?

DAMN IT, NANASE!

If you weren't so intent on spawn killing, I wouldn't have known exactly where you were. Dirty spawn killer.

I'm going to my location, Haru!

I'll hang around the area. Maybe _Yamazaki_ needs to learn not to be an ignoble spawn killer.

You think you're so damned clever, huh? Well, what if I just... _tickle your feet!_

Stop that! Ig-ignoble! Makoto! Makoto, he's tickling me!

Tachibana's not here, Haru. But I am, and I have your feet!

Ernngh! No! This is bad touching! Stop! Makoto! Makoto!!

....Eh?

**MAKOTO!**

Rin? Riiiiin? Wait, where are they?

Makoto is running in circles.

So is Rin! RIN! ...Are those two doing it?

Haaaaaah. Seems like it.

GODDAMNIT, RIN, YOU SAID YOU GUYS COULD HOLD OFF LONG ENOUGH FOR A QUICK GAME!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!

Give it up, they're not listening. Whatever. We would have won, anyway.

Che! You can't prove that! ...So... since I've got your foot and they're screwing around... you wanna...?

Yeah, I guess.

Gee, try to control your thirst for my dick, Haru.

I'm going to lay down. You get started, and poke me when you need me to move.

DAMN IT, HARU, DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT WHEN OTHER PEOPLE MAYBE CAN HEAR YOU. AAARGGGH!


End file.
